


Flirting.

by tharunaway



Series: Big Four Drabbles. [1]
Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of The Brave Tangled Dragons - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tharunaway/pseuds/tharunaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merida just wants into her apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirting.

“Oh, hey Merida!”

The redhead turned around on the stairwell to see no other than Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third catching up to her with takeout in his arms. She muffled a groan as he fought to keep pace with her as she hurried up the stairs. Curse Rapunzel for wanting this building because of its ‘pretty’ factor. The place didn’t have a working elevator half the time.

“So- uh. What are you and Rapunzel doing tonight?”

Merida rolled her eyes. “Eating pizza and studying for midterms.” She didn’t even look at him as she nodded towards the two pizza boxes she held.

“Oh. Cool.”

Merida heard Rapunzel in her head, telling her to be nice and friendly.

“What are you and Jack doing?” she spat out as they finally reached their floor.

“You know, uh- the same- except with Chinese.” He raised his arms. “Right, so see you.”

Merida nodded politely before opening the door to her apartment and slamming it shut behind her.

Hiccup wasn’t surprised when his own apartment door flew open as soon as hers was shut. “What was that?” Jack guffawed, leaning heavily against the door frame as he gestured to Hiccup.

Hiccup groaned as he pushed past his roommate.

“No really. Jesus Christ Haddock. Was that you flirting? Or was that you trying to persuade Merida to check herself into an asylum? I honestly could not tell.”


End file.
